The present invention relates to laser transluminal angioplasty catheter assemblies and particularly to apparatus for releasably connecting the constituent parts of such assemblies.
Angioplasty catheter devices have been found useful in treating occlusions formed in blood vessels, for example from plaque build-up. In a laser enhanced catheter, an optical fiber is used to transmit a beam of laser energy from a generator to the fiber distal end, where the laser energy is delivered to and against the obstruction. Also, medication is delivered to the treatment area through one or more lumens in the catheter. Under controlled medication and exposure to the laser energy, the obstruction is partially removed, reduced in size, or eliminated entirely, effectively re-opening the blood vessel to restore normal circulation.
One known device for this technique is constructed by joining the proximal end of a catheter to a catheter manifold comprised of a plurality of luers, one for controlling inflation of a balloon at the catheter distal tip, and others for supplying treatment fluids at the catheter distal tip lumen. Further, a (laser enhanced) fiber optic catheter housing is releasably connected to the balloon catheter manifold, for supplying an optical fiber to the catheter system and controlling its advance within the catheter system. A final component of the device is a sheath enclosing part of the optical fiber and releasably connectable to the balloon catheter manifold independently of the (laser enhanced) fiber optic catheter housing. A substantially rigid fiber insertion tube, mounted distally with respect to the sheath, aids insertion of the optical fiber into the balloon catheter manifold.
Such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,465, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Typically, the fiber insertion tube is loaded into the manifold once the catheter has been inserted into a blood vessel requiring treatment. The sheath then is drawn rearwardly through the (laser enhanced) fiber optic catheter housing, in effect advancing the housing along the sheath toward the balloon catheter manifold. Simultaneously the optical fiber is advanced into and through the balloon catheter, until the housing contacts the balloon catheter manifold and is connected thereto. At this point, the location of the optical fiber relative to the balloon catheter can be controlled by manipulating a slide mounted on the (laser enhanced) fiber optic catheter housing.
The sheath/manifold connection and the housing/manifold connection both must be accomplished during the laser angioplasty procedure. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for rapidly effecting these required connections.
Another object is to provide a positive connecting means for substantially integrally joining a balloon catheter manifold with a (laser enhanced) fiber optic catheter housing.
Yet another object is to provide a connecting means which angularly aligns the catheter manifold and fiber advance housing during joinder, and ensures that only a properly matched optical fiber sheath can be connected to a particular catheter manifold.